


Trick of Masks

by LonelyWitch189



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Celebrate the Waking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Halloween, Reylo Fanfiction Anthology, Romantic Comedy, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyWitch189/pseuds/LonelyWitch189
Summary: After the last fight, no one can take their arguments anymore. So, an intervention is necessary. But, will Ben and Rey really put aside their differences and become friends? Or maybe something more?





	1. The Plan

If there was a word to describe Ben Solo, irritating was surely the best one in the long list of adjectives she had been adding to every day since they’d met.

 

Thinking about it without his annoying presence at her side, she could understand that half of their problem was her responsibility as well. But when she tried to move on and leave her resentment behind, he would say or do something and they would start their vicious cycle again. Her friends tried to help, but more often than not their attempts usually backfired and made things worse. So they gave up and resigned themselves to the uncomfortable situations their bickering would create. 

 

Such as the one that was going on in this cozy little restaurant, where her nemesis was currently sitting opposite her, glaring as if she had just spit in his coffee. Not that similar situations hadn’t happened in the past.

 

“What? Are you going to behave like a child and keep staring at me until I disappear?” she said snidely, her English accent accentuating her tone. 

 

“I’m not the one that usually goes for that kind of tactic. You, however…” His voice was deep, almost turning to a growl in the end.

 

“Me?! Yeah, of course. You always put all the blame on me. You’re unable to own your actions!” Rey almost screamed, and a few glances turned in her direction.

 

“Hey! Stop, both of you! We’re trying to have a proper conversation here, like adults,” her friend Finn said with a hushed tone, scowling. 

 

“Like that ever happens when we’re in the same room.” Ben scoffed and brought his mug to his mouth. 

 

“Well, I’ve tried to call a truce, but he’s too stubborn to actually accept it.” She pointed at him, glaring fiercely.  

 

“I wouldn’t call ignoring me as an attempt for  _ truce _ .” He almost spat the word.

 

“It was that or putting a bag over your head. Besides…” She didn’t manage to complete her sentence as Phasma groaned on his left.

 

“We get it, you hate each other, just shut up,’’ said Phasma, and Hux chuckled at her side. 

 

“If they could do that, maybe we wouldn't have to leave thirty minutes after we arrived in public locations,” Poe said with a smirk. 

 

“Don't start, Dameron. That's why I suggested not inviting me when  _ she's _ going.” Ben pointed his nose at her in a condescending manner, and Rey couldn't hold back. 

 

“Oh, sorry if I'm disturbing your peace of mind. That's what happens when you meet someone who won't put up with your bullshit.” She had to admit, her ego inflated when she saw his face turn a shade of red. 

 

“Alright, I guess it's time we leave. Thank you everyone for coming. Next time, Phasma decides the place, right?” Finn asked with a hurried tone, pulling Poe by his hand and nervously trying to push Rey out of their shared seat. 

 

Understanding that her friend was trying to prevent a fight, she begrudgingly complied. She stood up, then waved and said goodbye to Phasma and Hux, not bothering to cast a glance at the brooding man next to them. 

 

When she was turning to leave, Rey heard Poe say as Finn was dragging him out, “Hey, this time we were able to stay for forty minutes! It's a record!” 

 

Nobody said a word inside Poe’s car while they were going back to their building. Rey knew this was the quiet before the storm, and her nerves were at their limit. The second she noticed how Finn was looking at her, she almost regretted her behavior. She hated to disappoint her friend and seeing him like this made her heart clench. 

 

After they arrived and got in the apartment, she braced herself, and Finn let out his speech.   

 

“Rey, how many times do I have to tell you to stop bickering with Ben?” 

 

“It's not my fault if he can't behave like an adult.” She crossed her arms and tried to not look at the emotional eyes of her best friend. 

 

“I'm sorry to say this but he isn't the only one. I agree with Finn;sometimes you’re the one to start it,” Poe said, with his hands up in surrender. 

 

“You guys are my friends! You should support me instead of him!” She looked with a startled expression to Poe and then to Finn. Perhaps what she was saying was a little childish, but she couldn't help it. 

 

“We do support you, Rey. But every time we go out together, it’s the same thing. You and him yell at each other and we are the ones responsible for stopping everything before the cops come.” Finn sighed and reached for her hands, as he usually did when he was speaking seriously. “I love you, you know that. But please, can you at least try to get along with him?”

 

She sighed. “Why does he has to come with us when we go out anyway? It would be just fine if he stayed in his cave while we’re having fun.” 

 

“I told you already. Phasma is worried that Ben isolates himself and only leaves his house for work. Much like someone I know,” Finn said pointedly. She knew what he was talking about. As a person who had to work hard to survive and didn’t have time to actually enjoy life, Rey wasn’t used to spending time idly with her friends. She was always doing something and also sometimes forgetting about the world outside of her workshop. It was one of the reasons why her friends tried to invite her to all sorts of events every weekend. But still, she couldn't believe someone like Ben Solo was a workaholic. 

 

“Whatever, but that man and me are nothing alike. I'm sure we are completely different from each other,” Rey said with a tone of finality. 

 

Finn sighed. “Alright, if that's what you think. But how about you give the guy a chance?” 

 

Rey cast a suspicious glance at her friend. What was he planning this time? He squeezed her hands and looked quickly to Poe, as if searching for reassurance. After a nod, Finn took a deep breath and said, “I understand that you have strong hateful feelings about Ben, so how about a fresh start?” 

 

“What do you mean? I already gave him plenty of opportunities to apologize. I don't think he will change on such short notice.” She frowned, confused. 

 

“Well, me and Poe were talking to Hux and Phasma and we found out that we have tickets to this festival tomorrow, but we can't go. So we were thinking that maybe you and Ben could go instead.” He had a hopeful tone and Rey couldn't hold back her incredulous expression. This whole deal seemed like they were planning a date. 

 

“Wait, you want me and Ben to go to a festival together without any of you? Are you all insane? This idea is terrible from the beginning!” she said, exasperated and stepping away from Finn. 

 

“I know it does sound strange but perhaps this way, without any of us interfering, maybe you guys can at least try to be responsible and stop acting like teenagers.” Finn took a deep breath and said, “Just listen to me. If you don’t like it, feel free to call me an idiot and we will never talk about this again, but please at least consider it, okay?” 

 

Rey always felt proud of her rational decisions when things had started to get ugly in the past. But above all, she trusted her friend and knew he would never put her in a bad situation. 

 

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then said, in a defeated tone, “Alright, go ahead. I guess listening won’t be so bad.” She repeated the two sentences in her mind as a mantra and prepared herself for the crazy scheme that her friends had made. 

 

Finn gave her a radiant smile, “Thanks, Rey. Well, this festival is going to last three days, and it’ll be in a large park three blocks away from here, with different bands playing each day. They will have a lot of food and those silly challenges where you can win prizes. I talked with some friends and they said this festival started two years ago and everyone always has a great time.” His eyes started to wander through the room, stopping at his desk. He walked over to it and searched its contents for a few moments, managing to find an orange ticket in the left drawer. He came back and gave it to her. The first thing she noticed was the smiling pumpkin printed on the front, and then she realized what Finn was omitting. 

 

“It’s a Halloween party, isn’t?” She gazed at him with accusing eyes. Finn scratched his head as an act of nervousness from having his intentions discovered so quickly. 

 

“Well, the thirty-first is three days away, so the city is having a bunch of these, right?” He gave a fake smile and Poe chuckled. 

 

“Give up, Finn. She already knows.” He sat comfortably on their couch, waiting for the storm to come. 

 

“Are you using my love for Halloween to make me be more approachable?” In that moment, she was seriously considering calling him an idiot and never talking about this whole affair again. 

 

“In a way, I admit I thought about it, yes. But come on, not even the biggest and most awesome party can make you change your opinion, if the guy is really a douche.” He lifted his hands in surrender. 

 

She was a little upset with her friend for thinking he could bribe her to like Ben. But, this was also an opportunity to see if Rey and the insufferable man could get along or not. Besides, if they couldn’t, their friends would probably give up on trying to make peace between them. 

 

She took a deep breath and said, “Alright, I will go. However, if he starts to be annoying all over again, I will slap him in the face with a pie and go my own way. And I will have the pleasure of saying ‘I told you so’ to your face.” 

 

She turned and went to her room, dying for a hot shower and her comfy bed after this whole conversation, while Finn and Poe celebrated with a high-five. 


	2. The Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is getting ready for the battle/date while accepting help from a friend.

While she loved Halloween, her job prevented her from going to parties or celebrating with her friends more often than she would like to admit. So, it was no surprise that she didn’t have any costume or mask that she could use to wear to the festival later that evening. And, after some intense searching, neither of her friends had anything she could use. The thought saddened her, but perhaps she could go without a mask. At least this way Ben could identify her more easily in the crowd. 

 

She still couldn’t believe he had agreed to go with her to the festival. Apparently, from what she had heard from Finn, Phasma had managed to convince him. Since she and Ben were childhood friends, Rey suspected that Phasma had blackmailed him somehow. Anyway, that was a question for another time. Now, she was standing in her room with her clothes scattered everywhere and with no clue about what to wear. How did people go to this kind of thing? 

 

Suddenly she could hear her phone ringing in the midst of her clothes. After some digging, she managed to get it and was a little surprised when she saw the name on the screen.

 

“Jessika? What’s wrong?”

 

“Well, hello to you too sunshine.” From her ironic tone, Rey knew everything was alright, but still, why was she calling her? “Before you ask, I heard about the situation you’re in and I decided to help!”

 

“Wait, Poe told you about my date with Ben?” The moment she realized how that sounded, she regretted it immediately.

 

“Yes, girl! I mean, I always thought that all this anger and resentment you both had was part of this unresolved sexual tension between you two, and I was right!”

 

“Alright, first, this is just us trying to get along; there are no romantic feelings involved. Second, what do you mean with sexual tension!?” She almost squealed the word. 

 

“Oh dear, I’m sorry. Never mind what I said, I’m here to help you, and I’m glad that you two called a truce. So, are you having a fashion problem?” Rey could be wrong, but was Jessika disappointed? 

 

“Yeah, I’m not sure what I’m supposed to wear since I don’t have a mask or a costume.”

 

“You could go with that cute dress you bought last time we went shopping with the boys. I know it has a light pearl color, not what we usually wear on Halloween, but I have the perfect mask for it! I could drop by your apartment and give it to you. How about it?” Her excitement was clear from her voice. 

 

“Alright, I’ll be waiting for you. See you soon.” She was starting to regret this whole thing again and she hadn’t even met Ben yet. Great. 

 

Later on, she had managed to improve the situation in her bedroom, allowing her to find the dress. Looking at her reflection now, she almost didn’t recognize herself. While it wasn’t close to her usual style, it made her feel beautiful. With a high waist and little details on the neckline, the knee-length chiffon dress was comfortable and pretty. 

 

She heard the doorbell ring and knew Jessika had arrived. She went to greet her friend, who once again managed to surprise her. 

 

“Hey, Rey! Sorry for the wait, traffic is a nightmare this hour,” she said, while going to sit on the couch and organize the luggage that she carried in her arms. 

 

“Ah, by the way, you look beautiful! You should try to get more dresses like this one in your closet.”

 

“Thanks. Uh, why did you bring so many bags?” she asked, fear in her voice. 

 

“I’m glad you asked! While I was looking for your mask, I found some costumes that I used to wear and thought that maybe we could use some parts to customize your mask or your dress. How about it?” 

 

In truth, it was actually a good idea. But, this was Jessika Paiva she was talking about. Once this woman got excited about a project, sometimes she didn't know how to stop. 

 

“Alright, but first can I see the mask? That way I won't pick anything that doesn't match with the style,” she tried, with an unsure voice.

 

“Sure! Let me just search for a bit.” In the meantime, Jessika was pulling a lot of strange things from the bags. Colorful tissues, feathers, some skirts with glitter, and a t-shirt with a unicorn drawn on it. “Here! I hope you like it, but if you don't, I have some more masks that we can try.” 

 

She didn't think that was necessary since her friend was right. The mask was perfect. It covered a great deal of her face, going from the edge of her forehead to brushing her cheekbones, but the intricate details, especially around the eyes, went smoothly with her dress. 

 

“Jess, this mask is beautiful. Thanks for letting me borrow it.” 

 

“Nah, it's nothing. I used it only once, in a masquerade ball, so it's pretty much new.” After searching deep in the second, smaller bag, she pulled out some brushes, and Rey knew that her fear was becoming reality. “And, since you approved my choice, how about we go do your makeup?” 

 

“What? Why? I'm going to use a mask, there is no need for me to use makeup,” Rey said with a nervous tone. 

 

“The holes in the mask are wide enough, so I think I have plenty of space to work with. Besides, I promise I won't do anything that doesn't match your taste, Rey. Please?” 

 

With that voice and those begging eyes, Rey didn't have it in her to deny Jessika. That's why this wasn't the first time she posed as a fashion guinea pig for her friend. 

 

“Fine, but please just don't use glitter. Last time you did, my eyes were itching for an hour,” she said, with a resigned tone of voice. 

 

“You won't regret it! Leave it to me!” Jessika was almost jumping from excitement, while Rey mentally braced herself. 

 

Forty minutes later, and she was facing herself in the mirror. The mask was in place, with Jessika’s makeup covering her eyes, light and dark tones melding together, making the green colours of her irises stand out. 

 

“Rey, you look amazing! I wish Poe and Finn were here to see you! I'm definitely sending them a photo.” That took her out of her trance. 

 

“Ah, no photos please. I'm not really into them.” She shrugged awkwardly, but seeing her friend’s sad expression, she quickly tried to change the subject. “But thank you so much for helping me. I'm sure I would have been freaking out by now without you.” 

 

“There is nothing to thank me for, I really enjoy helping. You know I love to give fashion tips for others, it's a little hobby of mine.” She winked. “But hey, my job’s not finished yet. The last piece is missing.” 

 

Rey frowned, “What do you mean?” 

 

Jessika picked up a scarf from the bed. It had a light color, almost like sand, and looked soft to the touch. 

 

“Here, so you don't catch a cold. This scarf is quite practical and can be used in many ways but I suggest putting him around your neck. It'll protect your shoulders as well.” 

 

She did as Jessika told her, making sure to not get her hair under it, since they decided that today there was no need to style her hair with three buns, so it was loose. The scarf really warmed her up, and this way she could also lift it to cover her mouth and the places the mask didn't cover.  It gave her quite the mysterious appearance. 

 

“Thanks, Jess. I really appreciate it.” 

 

“Like I said before, British girl, there's no need. Just tell me all about your date later, right?” 

 

She was about to retort, saying that this  _ wasn't  _ a date, when her phone rang. Reaching for it, she noticed that she got a message from a recently added number. 

 

_ Are you really going to the festival? - Ben  _

 

She was mildly surprised that he had her number, but perhaps Phasma had given to him just as Finn had given his to her. Anyway, it was time to get this over with. 

 

_ Yes. Meet you at the front gate in fifteen minutes. - Rey  _

 

Alright, time to slay the beast. Tonight, she was going to make peace with him and prove that she was a responsible adult to her friends. At least, that was what she was hoping for. 


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to the festival, but things don't go as planned.

After leaving the apartment, with Jessika assuring her that she would clean up the rooms before her friends came back, Rey took a cab to the park. For reasons she didn’t even know, she was nervous. Despite reminding herself that she had to go with an open mind and not jump to conclusions, she didn’t know if Ben thought the same. He could start nasty fights, and she wasn’t sure that this time, without any of their friends around, they could just stop before things got worse. 

 

The cab stopped close to the front gates and Rey was amazed at how they decorated the place. There were paper lanterns scattered on the trees and the gardens, with drawings of ghosts and smiling pumpkins. Many tents were selling food and some were offering games with different prizes, all in the Halloween style. The gates and the fences had fake spider webs on them. The place was full of people in different costumes, children laughing and running everywhere, couples entering in haunted houses, and groups of friends drinking together. It really was a big festival. 

 

She paid the driver and got out of the cab, reaching for her purse and taking out the tickets. Some young women were receiving the tickets and giving out colorful bracelets, but she could see a few people inside without them. Perhaps, even in festivals like these, it was possible to have party crashes. When she got inside, she reached for her phone and sent a message to Ben. 

 

_ I’m here. Where are you? - Rey _

 

She waited, but there was no reply. Perhaps he was stuck in traffic. She decided to wander around the place a little. It seemed that further on there were some stages, where the bands would play later, decorated with paper bats and skeleton ghosts. 

 

If Finn and Poe had been there with her, she would have dragged them through all the games and haunted houses, and made them try every food. She had loved Halloween ever since she arrived in the country with her grandfather from England. The masks, the sculpted faces in pumpkins, and the sweets had always fascinated her and she couldn’t contain her excitement when she and the other kids wore strange costumes and played pranks on the neighborhood. 

 

Snapping out of memory land, she checked her phone, but there were no messages or calls from Ben. Perhaps he had given up on meeting with her or was just being annoying again. She was going to call Phasma to find out where the bloody hell he was when a voice called out. 

 

“Hey, gorgeous. Mind telling me your name?” said the man, clearly drunk, slightly swinging on his feet. 

 

“Sorry, not interested.” Her voice sounded bored, but she was getting slightly nervous. What if he tried to get too close? Perhaps she could scream for help in case things get drastic. 

 

“C’mon, darling. I promise to show you a good time.” Her fears came true when he reached out a hand, trying to grab her shoulder. Before she could hit him and tell him to leave her alone, a massive shadow appeared, blocking the drunk and preventing him from approaching. 

 

“You should respect her wishes and stay away.” Stepping back, Rey could see the outline of the man who had helped her. He was really tall, had black disheveled hair and was using a leather jacket. Where did he came from? 

 

Looking past him to his right, she could see the drunk man halting and going backwards. “Ahn, sorry.” He spun on his heels and went away with quick steps. She almost snorted at the sight. 

 

The tall man turned. The first thing she noticed was the mask he was wearing. Unlike hers, it covered his entire face, not allowing her to see any of his features. Under his jacket was a plain black shirt. His trousers were also black, with a gash at his knees. Black boots completed his dark look. She thought this guy took the gloomy themes of Halloween too seriously. 

 

“Are you alright?” he asked. His mask seemed to make his voice deeper. 

 

“Yeah, but there was no need for you to help me. I could have taken care of him on my own,” she said and crossed her arms. Maybe she was being self-centered, but Rey always held pride for managing to overcome anything alone. This was no exception.

 

“I know, but accepting help isn’t bad either, don’t you think?” He tilted his head, and she couldn’t help but feel he was smirking under the mask. “Anyway, sorry for stepping in. Enjoy the festival.” 

 

He sidestepped her and went on his way, brushing her shoulder lightly with his. She blinked, remained still a few seconds, then went after him. Who was this guy? 

 

“Wait! I’m sorry, alright?” She hurried her steps and blocked him from walking, standing face to face with him, or trying to, since the man was really tall. “Thanks for helping me out. I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful.” 

 

“It’s alright, girl. Having to deal with jerks like that mustn’t be easy.” He sidestepped away from her again and returned to walking. Why was he avoiding her? It was then she realized. Did he just call her girl?

 

“Hey, I’m not a girl! I’m an adult, a woman! Did you hear?” She went after him again, this time pulling him by the arm, trying to stop him, which she wouldn’t be successful given the muscles she could feel under his skin. 

 

He seemed to stop and sigh. “I’m sorry, miss. With that height of yours, I got the wrong impression. My bad.” 

 

Did he had the nerve to call Rey small? He was the one who was too tall, goddamit!

 

“Well, I’m sorry that I’m not a giant monster like yourself!” she said with an irritated voice while crossing her arms. 

 

“Did you just called me a  _ giant monster _ ? Are you sure you consider yourself an adult?” It was his tone that almost made her lose it, but she took a deep breath. If she couldn’t control herself with a stranger, she wouldn’t manage to make peace with Ben.

 

“Yes, I am. And because I’m an adult, I will end this here. I’m sorry for not thanking you properly and I’m sorry for offending you. Goodbye.” With this she turned away from him and was planning on calling Phasma to know where Ben was.

 

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed hers. “I’m sorry as well. I overreacted. You just  remind me of someone I know and my worst side showed up. Please forgive me.”

 

Something in his voice made her stop. Even underneath the mask, she could tell he was being sincere. And, after all, wasn’t she in the same situation? 

 

She turned and sighed. “It’s alright, I’m the one who started this whole discussion anyway. No need to sweat on it.” She squeezed his hand before letting go. Strangely, she almost missed his warmth. 

 

“Thank you. Can I repay you somehow for this mess? I hear that there’s a tent close by that’s making ice cream with fake brain parts. I was going to grab one for me before meeting you. I could take you there if you aren’t busy.” 

 

She couldn’t help but be suspicious. Was this guy planning something? But if he was, why did he save her? Sure, he could be a jerk, but he apologized and was offering food. Besides, Ben wasn’t here yet; if he was he would have called her. So why not?

 

“Sure, ice cream sounds nice. But don’t you have to meet someone or go somewhere?” He seemed like the lonely type, however she could be wrong.

 

“I have to meet someone, but they haven’t arrived yet, so I can stay some time with you.” He shrugged.  

 

“Alright then. But what’s your name? I can’t call you Giant while we eat ice cream, right?” she said, in a playful tone. 

 

He chuckled. “I’m Kylo. And you?” 

 

Even if he was being nice, she needed to be careful, so perhaps going with her second name won’t hurt. 

 

“I’m Kira. Nice to meet you.” 

 

After their introductions were made, they went to the tent. Kylo noticed that given their differences in height, she had some problems keeping up with his pace, so he walked slowly, allowing her to also appreciate the festival without rushing. 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, is it your first time coming here in October?”

 

She looked at him, but his face was unreadable with the mask. 

 

“Yeah, I’m always busy with my job, so I never managed to come here. But I’m glad my friends convinced me to show up. This festival is really nice,” Rey said, while at the same time admiring the decorations hosted on the trees. 

 

“Me too. I’m a lawyer, so my schedule is pretty messed up. But I have always liked Halloween, so coming here at this time of the year is really a plus.” 

 

“Really? I love Halloween as well! I’m always trying to see if my job can let me have some sort of vacation so me and my friends can go out together.” She smiled, remembering the memories she had about this holiday fondly. 

 

“I guess we are more alike than it seems, Kira.” He stopped and pointed. “Here is the tent.” She turned, surprised. How had she and Kylo managed to arrive here so quickly?

 

Shaking herself, she turned to the man who was taking the orders. After choosing an interesting flavor, goblin brain, which was made with mint and pieces of chocolate, she paid and waited for Kylo, who was still unsure what to choose. 

 

He was a strange man, but somehow she had a familiar feeling about him, as if they knew each other. However, she couldn’t place him. Perhaps he was someone Poe knew and she remembered? 

 

“Sorry for the wait. Dracula’s blood against the werewolf venom flavor was quite the choice.”  She turned and almost spit her ice cream over him while holding her laughter. Kylo, the brooding and dark man, was holding a milkshake cup with two paper dog ears glued at the top. 

 

“Uhm, Kylo, where did you get these two adorable dog ears?” she said, while chuckling behind her hand. 

 

“Apparently there is a contest between the vampire and the werewolf team, so everyone who orders one of those gets a personalized cup,” he said, snickering. 

 

“Alright then.” She paused, before taking a deep breath and asking him, “So, do you want to keep walking with me? Because it seems the person I was going to meet isn’t coming anymore and I really like your company.” She shrugged noncommittally but was actually really nervous. “I mean, only with you’re free. If you have to go, I understand.” 

 

There were a few moments of silence before he said, “Sure, why not. Besides, I think I’m also in the same situation. I guess she won’t come anyway.” 

 

Truth be told, she was a little disappointed. After all, this date thing was meant for her and Ben to get over their differences, but if he didn’t even come, then perhaps their problems were too great.

 

“How about we go see some of the bands playing? They’ll probably start soon, but if you want to go somewhere, just say it.” Her attention came back to the present, and she heard concern in his voice. How could a man she just met be this concerned? He really was strange. 

 

“Let’s go see the bands. I’m really curious about what kind of music they play at a Halloween festival.” 

 

While they were walking, she noticed why Kylo had chosen a milkshake instead of an ice cream. The straw was easier to manage with his mask. Then she decided to ask a question that had been nagging her for a while. 

 

“Hey, what is your costume? I’ve never seen a mask like yours.” 

 

“It’s the mask that the lead singer of the Knights of Ren used to wear in his performances.” He turned to her and said in a bashful voice, “They were a rock band in the 80’s, but due to drugs and alcohol,  their career ended early. My friends convinced me to come here on short notice, so I didn’t have a costume ready and had to improvise with an old mask from my teenage years.” 

 

“Ah, I see. Well, don’t worry. I didn’t have a costume either, so this mask and the scarf are quick works from my friend.” She smiled and thought that Kylo was right. They were quite alike. 

 

The rest of the evening was quite nice.They heard some really awesome rock bands, played a few games, and went to eat some hot dogs. Kylo was great company, ranging from sarcastic to being quite the gentleman. She didn’t even realize that it was getting late and she needed to go home. In order to have these days off, she had needed to bring some of her work home, and the only way she could do it well was if she had enough sleep. So, while it saddened her, she had to go. 

 

“Hey, Kylo, thank you for your company. I had a blast today but I have to go home now,” she said while looking at him. They were seated at one of the benches around the park. 

 

“It’s alright, I have to go too. My roommates won’t be too happy about me disturbing their beauty sleep. I really enjoyed today as well.” 

 

She didn’t think about it, but she realized her hand was squeezing his, and the warmth made Rey feel strangely safe. 

 

“Would you like me to accompany you home?”

 

“You don’t have to. My apartment is close by; a cab will do just fine.”

 

“Will you come tomorrow? After all, the festival will last three days.” She smiled as he tried to hide his nervousness of her answer being no. 

 

“Yeah, I will. Don’t worry, I’ll come every day. You’ll get tired of me.” 

 

“Well, you’re not so bad yourself.” He chuckled, earning him a slight bump in the shoulders.

 

“Bye, Mr. Knight of Ren. See you tomorrow, right?” She got up and hugged him goodbye. 

 

“Right, girl. Safe trip.” He hugged her back and started going to the opposite direction while walking backwards. 

 

“You too.” She waved and went to the closest cab. Inside, after telling the driver where she lived, she picked her phone. There were two missed calls from Phasma and five from Finn. Worried, she called him first. 

 

“Rey! I was so worried! Why didn’t you picked up your phone?” His relieved and angry tone together was quite something. 

 

“I’m sorry, I got distracted. What happened? Did Ben call you about why he didn’t go to the festival?” She was really curious to know why he gave up.

 

“What are you talking about? Phasma called us because you weren’t answering. Apparently Ben forgot his phone at home, so he couldn’t tell you where he was. She was describing what his costume was to us, so you could identify him in the crowd. But I guess you two didn’t manage to meet up. Perhaps tomorrow you both can try again, how about it?” Finn’s voice lacked determination, so she assumed he thought she wouldn’t want to. But then, a more pressing matter came to the front of her mind. 

 

“Wait, Ben Organa-Solo actually went to a Halloween party with a costume on? What was he wearing? A vampire cape or a black hood from the ripper?” She couldn’t hold back her snide comments. 

 

“Apparently, all his clothes were black and he was only wearing a dark mask from a boy band called the Knights of something. I was really surprised when Phasma told me about it.” 

 

Rey’s blood got ice cold. No, it couldn’t be. It couldn’t be. She did not hug and hold hands with Ben. She licked her lips and asked, “These knights, did she say Knights of Ren?” She held her breath for the answer. 

 

“Yeah, how did you know?” 

 

_Bloody Hell_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the Mods for editing my work and making this amazing anthology happen! Love you all!  
> Hope you all enjoy reading my story!


End file.
